pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blutsbande
"Blutsbande" ist die 17. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Nach seiner Rettung erhält Ricardo nun drei Aufgaben von Cara Jackson, die Er erfüllen soll, wenn Er ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Geißel werden will. Doch abermals macht Ihm sein unkontrollierbarer Bluthunger einen Strich durch die Rechnung und Er tötet im Blutrausch Dave, einen der Freunde von Luis. Verzweifelt und völlig am Ende über diese Tat, lässt sich Ricardo vor den Rat der Erstgeborenen bringen und ist bereit, in den endgültigen Tod zu gehen. Erst als Ihm bewusst wird, dass sein Klüngel und seine Freunde Ihn brauchen, findet Er doch noch einen Grund, sein Dasein als Untoter weiterzuführen und plädiert für sein Weiterleben. Ihn erwartet dennoch eine schwere Strafe, Er wird von den Tremere verflucht, damit Er sich nicht gegen die Camarilla wenden kann und Cara Jackson selbst wird Ihm als neue Mentorin zugewiesen. Liam erfährt indes von einer Ihm unbekannten Cousine, Elsa Skarsgård, die ankündigt, in die Staaten kommen will und ist damit gezwungen, erstmals wieder Kontakt zu seiner Familie aufzunehmen, was Er eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Beim Versuch, sich zuvor über einige Dinge klar zu werden, spricht Er sich endlich mit Cassie aus und kann die Spannungen zwischen sich und der Toreador abbauen. Letztlich gelingt es Ihm mit Ihrer Hilfe sogar, seine dritte Clansdisziplin zu erwecken. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang taucht Elsa Skarsgård unvermittelt und früher als erwartet am Flughafen von Atlanta auf und verspricht, die Geschichte der Familie Skarsgård komplett auf den Kopf zu stellen... Handlung In der kommenden Nacht erwacht Ricardo im Gästezimmer von Marcus' Folly, in welchem Er den Tag verbringen konnte. Er erhält eine Nachricht mit anhängiger Rechnung von Luis und seinen Kumpels, die berichten, dass Sie die Tür zu seinem Apartment repariert haben, sodass Er am Ende der Nacht dorthin zurückkehren kann. Nachdem Er die Rechnung online bezahlt hat, verlässt Er das Apartment und trifft sich im Schankraum mit Cara Jackson, die Ihn schon erwartet hat. Sie gibt Ricardo eine Einweisung, was es bedeutet, ein Mitglied der Geißel zu sein und fragt Ihn danach eindringlich, ob Er dies immer noch möchte, was Er bejaht. Daraufhin erteilt Sie Ihrem neuen Schützling drei besondere Aufgaben, die Er erfüllen soll, wenn Er ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Geißel werden möchte: 1.) Er soll einen Dünnblütigen in der Stadt finden, der erst unlängst erschaffen wurde. Dieser soll lebend gefasst werden, da die Geißel hofft, über diesen Mann an Informationen zu seinem Erzeuger zu kommen, damit Dieser für die unerlaubte Verwandlung belangt werden kann. 2.) soll Ricardo das Mitglied der Geißel, Michael Fledger, in einem Testkampf seiner Fähigkeiten überwältigen und zu Cara bringen, wobei es sich hierbei nur um eine Erprobung der Fähigkeiten handelt und keine tödliche Gewalt eingesetzt werden soll. Und 3.) soll Ricardo sich die Gunst und Fürsprache des Erstgeborenen der Brujah, Darius Walker, in der Stadt verdienen, der sich für Ihn und seine Aufnahme in deren Reihen aussprechen muss. Zur Umsetzung dieser Aufgaben erhält Ricardo einen Stock mit verstecktem Pflock darin als zusätzliche Waffe sowie eine Krankenhauskarte die Ihn dazu legitimiert, Blut in der hiesigen Blutbank einzukaufen. Ambitioniert, seine neuen Aufgaben anzugehen, bricht Ricardo schließlich auf. Gleichzeitig überprüft Liam seine Homepage, um sich nach eventuellen Aufgaben umzusehen und ist überrascht, als Er urplötzlich eine E-Mail von einer Ihm fremden Person, verfasst auf Schwedisch erhält. Die Person stellt sich als Elsa Skarsgård vor und gibt an, seine Cousine zu sein, von welcher Er nie etwas wusste und die scheinbar in Schweden lebt. Sie teilt mit, dass Sie vorhat, in die Staaten zu kommen und bittet darum, bei Ihrer Ankunft von Ihrer Verwandtschaft am Flughafen abgeholt zu werden. Der überraschte Liam kontaktiert als Erstes seinen jüngeren Bruder Jasper und bittet um ein Gespräch. So erfährt Er beiläufig, dass Jasper sich derzeit im Emory Hospital befindet, da Er während eines polizeilichen Einsatzes angeschossen wurde. Liam sagt Ihm zu, Ihn besuchen zu kommen, um über die Angelegenheiten zu sprechen. Liam fährt umgehend zum Krankenhaus, wobei Er zuvor seinen Blutdurst an einem Drogendealer in den heruntergekommenen Stadtteilen stillt, dessen Blut zufällig ein besonderes Echo enthält, dass Liam eine gewisse Leichtigkeit verschafft. Danach begibt Er sich zum Emory Hospital. Dort kann Er, als naher Angehöriger, Jasper auch zu fortgeschrittener Stunde besuchen. Er bringt Ihm Lektüre zum Lesen vorbei und unterhält sich mit seinem Bruder über deren Vater und seine offenkundigen Familiengeheimnisse, da keiner der Geschwister von einer Cousine in der alten Heimat, Schweden, etwas wusste. Da Jasper voraussichtlich noch ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus verbleiben muss, obliegt es Liam, die Cousine am Flughafen abzuholen und Dieser sagt zu, sich darum zu kümmern, sobald Elsa mitteilt, wann Sie ankommen wird. Gleichzeitig wollen die Geschwister auch Ihre Schwester Annica informieren, damit Diese Gelegenheit hat, ebenfalls nach Atlanta zu kommen, zur Familienzusammenführung. Als Liam das Krankenhaus verlässt, beunruhigt es Ihn, dass diese Sache Ihn zwingt, seiner Familie wieder so nahe zu kommen, da Er sich eigentlich, zu deren Schutz, von Ihnen distanziert hatte. Zeitgleich wandert Ricardo durch die Straßen von Atlanta und stellt dabei fest, dass Er hungriger ist als gedacht, da Ihn die Folterungen durch Jared King in der vorherigen Nacht unglaublich ausgelaugt haben. Er überschätzt seine Selbstbeherrschung und findet sich bald in der brenzligen Situation wieder, von seinem inneren Tier und dem Blutdurst nahezu übermannt zu werden. Just in diesem Augenblick trifft Er auf Dave, einen der beiden Kumpels von Luis, der Ihm nichts ahnend entgegen kommt und Ihn begrüßen will. Ricardo kann nicht mehr an sich halten, reißt den Mann nieder und trinkt Ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit trocken, womit Er Ihn tötet. Als Er wieder zu sich kommt, ist Er bereits von einer Menschenmenge umgeben. Die Leiche mit sich nehmend und völlig geschockt, flüchtet Ricardo in die dunkleren Gassen der Stadt und weg vom Ort des Geschehens, entsetzt und fassungslos darüber, was Er getan hat. Sofort informiert Ricardo Liam telefonisch über seine Tat, der ebenfalls schockiert ist, zumal es sich bei dem Opfer um Dave handelt, einen Mann, den Beide kennen. Liam will nicht in diesen Maskeradebruch hineingezogen werden und weigert sich, an den Ort des Geschehens zu kommen, empfiehlt Ricardo aber, sofort die Obrigkeit zu informieren. Hierzu soll Er zuerst Jake anrufen, der als Deputy die besseren Kontakte hat. Diesen Rat befolgt Ricardo und setzt Jake telefonisch über seine Verfehlung in Kenntnis. Dieser weist den jungen Brujah an, sich nicht weiter weg zu bewegen und schickt dann einen anderen Kainiten, der Ihn abholt. Dieser taucht auch tatsächlich kurz darauf bei Ricardo auf und nimmt Ihn und die Leiche in einem unauffälligen Fahrzeug mit sich. Liam, ebenfalls entsetzt darüber, was Er gerade erfahren hat, versucht sich abzulenken und bemerkt mehr oder weniger zufällig die Leichtigkeit, welche das Blut des Dealers Ihm verschafft hat. Er erinnert sich daran, dass Jason Ihm einst diese Leichtigkeit beschrieben hatte und dass dies die beste Voraussetzung für das Erwecken der dritten Clansdisziplin ist, welche Liam immer noch nicht beherrscht, "Präsenz". Da die Toreador Meister dieser Disziplin sind, beschließt der junge Ventrue, sich an seine neue Mentorin, Brianna Rivers, zu wenden und fährt zu seiner Zuflucht zurück, um sie aufzusuchen. Zeitgleich wird Ricardo ins High Museum of Arts gebracht, wo eine Krisensitzung des Rats der Erstgeborenen anberaumt worden ist. Aufgrund der jüngsten Vorkommnisse in der Stadt wird jeglicher Bruch der Maskerade noch schärfer geahndet als sonst, weswegen etliche Erstgeborene zu dem Treffen erscheinen. Allen voran sind Alexis Thorne als Prinz der Stadt und Talion Pyke als Seneschall, sowie der Sheriff Ryker Maxwell, Edward Phelps als Erstgeborener der Toreador, Darius Walker von den Brujah und Nathalie Pierce als Vertreterin der Ventrue anwesend. Mit Verspätung erscheint dann auch Miranda Belleclaire, die Erstgeborene der Tremere, zu dem Treffen. Ricardo wird vor dem hohen Rat sein Vergehen vorgeführt und Er entscheidet sich, wahrheitsgemäß seine Verfehlungen der letzten Zeit darzulegen. Dabei gesteht Er auch ein, dass Er ein Problem damit hat, seinen Hunger und das brennende Blut der Brujah kontrollieren zu können und ist sich nicht sicher, ob Er jemals dazu fähig sein wird, dies zu ändern. Während Er all seine Taten, darunter die Tode von inzwischen vier Personen aufführt, verzweifelt Ricardo mehr und mehr unter der Last dieser Bürde und seines Gewissens und gibt schließlich zu, dass Er sein Dasein als Brujah sogar manche Nacht verachtet. Er ist bereit, jede Strafe entgegen zu nehmen, auch den endgültigen Tod. Die einzelnen Erstgeborenen konfrontieren Ricardo im Anschluss mit seinen Aussagen und stellen fest, dass der junge Brujah sich schlicht weigert, Hilfe anzunehmen und entsprechende Lehrmeister zu finden, die bereit wären, Ihm zur Seite zu stehen und Ihm bei seinen Problemen zu helfen. Seine unüberlegte Art, seine Sturheit und sein Stolz stehen Ihm im Weg, mehr aus sich zu machen und seine Probleme zu lösen. Letztlich wird Ricardo gefragt, ob es denn tatsächlich nichts gibt, für was sich sein Weiterleben lohnt. Erst auf diese Frage fällt dem jungen Brujah wieder ein, dass sein Klüngel Ihn braucht bei allem, was noch bevorsteht, da Er überzeugt ist, dass Diese ohne Ihn sterben werden. Er bringt das Argument vor und beantwortet so die Frage. Schließlich entscheiden die Erstgeborenen und insbesondere Alexis Thorne über sein Schicksal. Da Er noch den Status eines Küken innehat und überdies noch nie die Maskerade gebrochen hatte, ist der Prinz bereit, Ihm Gnade zu gewähren. Jedoch wird Er dennoch bestraft: Er wird durch einen speziellen Blutfluch der Tremere gebunden, der Ihm Schmerzen und körperliche Qual zufügen wird, wann immer Er die Traditionen Kains nicht achtet oder bricht. Ferner wird Ihm eine neue Mentorin zur Seite gestellt, die alle Rechte hat, Ihn zu erziehen und auszubilden, wie sie es für richtig hält: Cara Jackson. Um Vorkehrungen zu treffen, wird Er außerdem dazu verurteilt, Ihr Blut zu trinken und ein Blutsband zu Ihr einzugehen, sodass Er williger ist, Ihr zu gehorchen. Ricardo ist letztlich mit all diesen Auflagen einverstanden, da dies ohnehin seine einzige Überlebenschance ist. Ferner erfährt Er, dass seine Erzeugerin, Victoria Morgan, ebenfalls erst eine Verhandlung vor dem Rat der Erstgeborenen hatte und auch Sie am Unleben gelassen wurde. Über Sie war gerichtet worden, da Sie in der Gewalt des Jägers, Shaw Vaikken, garantiert die Verschwiegenheit der Vampire gebrochen hatte. Ihr war jedoch der Status als Harpye aberkannt worden. Ferner erfährt Ricardo, dass Victoria von Ihrer Pflicht als Erzeugerin gegenüber Ihm entbunden werden wird, da Sie wohl überfordert damit ist, Ihn zu erziehen. Diese Aufgabe obliegt von nun an Cara Jackson. Als sich der Saal im Anschluss an die Verhandlung rasch leert, bleibt lediglich Miranda Belleclaire zurück, die Ricardo Blut abnimmt, um den Fluch wirken zu können, der Ihn binden soll. Ricardo fragt Sie dabei beiläufig, was Er in Bezug auf Dave tun soll, was Er Luis und Kurt erzählen soll, die seine Freunde sind. Miranda erklärt Ihm, dass Sie es erzählen und die Leute dann wieder vergessen lassen würde, um Ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern. Da Er aber keine Fähigkeiten der Gedankenmanipulation besitzt, es wohl am einfachsten wäre, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Während dem Gespräch mit Miranda erzählt Ricardo der Erstgeborenen der Tremere außerdem, dass Er und sein Klüngel Joseph dabei geholfen hatten, die Zutaten für das Ritual zu sammeln, mit welchem Er die Erstgeborene stürzen wollte, ehe dies schiefging. Auch erzählt Er, dass Joseph nun selbst einer mächtigen Mentorin der Tremere unterstellt wurde, Dinge, die Miranda Belleclaire ausgesprochen interessant findet. Liam hat sich in der Zwischenzeit zurück in seine Zuflucht und ins dortige Loft begeben, um Brianna Rivers aufzusuchen. Stattdessen öffnet jedoch Cassie die Tür, da Brianna gerade nicht zuhause ist. Aus dieser zufälligen Begegnung heraus kommt es letztlich zur lange notwendigen Aussprache zwischen Liam und Cassie. Letztere ist bereit, Liam und Ricardo zu verzeihen, sie nach Miami verschleppt und gepfählt zu haben, da Sie von Brianna inzwischen erfahren hat, dass Ihre Erzeugerin wirklich nichts Gutes vorhatte und eine Gefahr für Sie gewesen wäre. Auch wenn Ihr viele Dinge immer noch schwerfallen, hat Sie doch einiges von Brianna gelernt, darunter auch einige unbequeme Wahrheiten. Nach dieser, für Ihn sehr ungewohnt emotionalen, Aussprache gibt Liam schließlich zu, dass Er eigentlich gehofft hatte, dass Brianna Ihm helfen könnte, seine dritte Clansdisziplin zu erwecken, da sein Blutecho gerade günstig dafür ist. Schließlich kommt Ihm die Idee, dass Cassie dies auch tun könnte, da Sie die Fähigkeiten der Präsenz mit Sicherheit relativ gut beherrscht. Cassie ist einverstanden und die Beiden begeben sich in die Fitnessräume der Uptown Apartments im selben Gebäude, um dort zu üben. Dabei erklärt Cassie Liam zunächst, wie Sie die Disziplin auslöst, um Verzückung und Zuneigung in Leuten zu erzeugen. Liam jedoch will diesen Effekt umkehren und strebt danach, stattdessen Ehrfurcht und Angst in seinem Gegenüber zu erzeugen. Die Beiden üben mehr als zwei Stunden, ehe es Liam erstmals gelingt, den Effekt tatsächlich teilweise hervorzurufen. Dankbar darüber, dass Cassie Ihm weitergeholfen hat, bietet Liam nun an, dass Er im Gegenzug auch die junge Toreador trainieren könnte und Ihr zeigen kann, wie man sich in einem Straßenkampf behauptet. So übt Er mit Ihr Tricks und Techniken des Straßenkampfes und Cassie übt mit Ihm den Umgang mit der Disziplin der Präsenz. Unterbrochen wird das Training nur von einem Anruf eines niedergeschlagenen Ricardo, der nach seiner Verhandlung Redebedarf hat und zu den Uptown Apartments kommen will, um mit Liam und Cassie zu sprechen. Auf dem Weg dorthin plagen Ricardo jedoch schwere Gewissensbisse und Er entscheidet sich, einem Impuls folgend, bei Luis und Kurt vorbeizugehen und mit Diesen zu sprechen. Zunächst überlegt Er tatsächlich, die Wahrheit zu erzählen, ist sich aber darüber im Klaren, dass Er die Beiden damit in Gefahr bringt. So erzählt Er letztlich das Erste, was Ihm einfällt: dass die Georgia Kingz Dave überfallen und getötet haben. Entgegen seiner Hoffnung, dass die Beiden nun eingeschüchtert sein werden und nichts unternehmen, reagieren diese jedoch unerwartet, sind wütend auf Jared King und wollen Diesen umbringen. Zornig und voller Rachsucht planen Sie, sich Waffen zu besorgen und den Anführer der Kingz zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Auch der Einwand Ricardo's, dass Sie dabei sterben werden, zeigt keine Wirkung, da die Trauer um Dave einfach zu stark ist und seine Freunde bereit sind, Ihm in den Tod zu folgen. Letztlich lassen Sie den Brujah einfach stehen, noch ehe Dieser Sie aufhalten kann. Ratlos und im Gefühl, es nur schlimmer gemacht zu haben, begibt sich Ricardo danach zu den Uptown Apartments, wo Er mit Liam und Cassie spricht. Als Er gesteht, dass Er Luis und Kurt aufgestachelt hat und die Beiden in den sicheren Tod rennen werden, reagiert Liam ungewöhnlich wütend auf den Brujah und wirft Ihm vor, das Todesurteil der Beiden unterschrieben zu haben. Fieberhaft sucht Er nach einer Idee, wie man die Beiden retten kann und liebäugelt dabei sogar mit dem Gedanken, Ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Liam ist schmerzlich bewusst, dass seine Fähigkeiten in der Disziplin "Beherrschung" niemals ausreichend sind, um die Erinnerungen der Beiden so zu fragmentieren, wie es notwendig wäre, damit Sie vergessen, was Ricardo Ihnen gesagt hat. Ratlos und in Sorge um die beiden Sterblichen begeben sich die drei jungen Kainiten letztlich zu Jason Turner, der sich ebenfalls in seinem Apartment im selben Gebäude befindet. Jason, der gerade dabei war, in einem Fotoalbum in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, hört sich die Nöte seines Nachkommen an und erinnert Diesen daran, dass Sie gut daran getan hatten, den beiden Sterblichen nichts zu erzählen, denn auch damit hätten Sie deren Todesurteil unterschrieben. Als Er merkt, wie wichtig Luis und Kurt für das Klüngel sind, so wichtig, dass Liam dafür sogar seinen Stolz vergisst und Ihn um Hilfe bittet, bietet Er an, seine weit stärkere Beherrschung einzusetzen, um das Gedächtnis der Beiden zu manipulieren. Er nutzt diese Gelegenheit auch als Lektion für Liam, indem Er Ihm erklärt, wie wichtig es ist, bei der Manipulation von Gedanken eine möglichst perfekte Geschichte zu erschaffen, damit die falschen Erinnerungen niemals unglaubwürdig werden. In diesem Fall bedeutet das, dass man nicht erzählen kann, Dave habe die Stadt verlassen, da Luis und Kurt irgendwann fragen würden, warum Er sich nie wieder meldet. Letztlich wird vereinbart, dass Jason Ihre Erinnerungen so manipuliert, dass Sie glauben, Dave erlitt einen Unfall und starb durch einen unbekannten Raser von außerhalb der Stadt. So können Sie trauern, aber letztlich Ihren Frieden mit der Sache machen. Um die Beiden anzutreffen, ruft Ricardo Luis noch einmal an und gibt vor, dass Jason ein Kontaktmann ist, der bereit wäre, Schusswaffen nach Militärstandards zu verkaufen und Er diesen vorbeischickt, um den Deal abzuwickeln. Luis und Kurt sagen zu, sofort nach Hause zu gehen, um sich mit Jason zu treffen, der sich ebenfalls auf den Weg macht, um die Manipulation umzusetzen. Die drei jungen Kainiten bleiben geschockt von den Ereignissen der Nacht zurück und besprechen sich noch etwas, als Liam urplötzlich einen Anruf von Jasper erhält. Dieser weist Liam auf eine neue E-Mail von Elsa Skarsgård hin, in der steht, dass Sie bereits jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, in Atlanta angekommen ist und Liam Sie abholen muss. Dieser gerät in Aufruhr und braucht dringend einen Plan, da Er seiner Cousine nicht erklären will, warum Er tagsüber nicht unterwegs sein kann und eine Ausrede braucht. Während Er zum Flughafen fährt, bucht Er für sich online ein Hotelzimmer und informiert Jasper, dass Er Sie abholt und Sie vorübergehend in seiner Wohnung untergebracht werden wird. Am Flughafen angekommen trifft Er dann auch tatsächlich auf seine Cousine Elsa Skarsgård und plaudert mit Dieser. Sie erklärt, dass Ihr Vater, der Bruder von Liam's Vater, kürzlich verstorben sei und Sie dies als Anlass nahm, die Familie auf der anderen Seite der Welt kennenlernen zu wollen, da die eigene Familie in Schweden weit verstreut ist. Sie erklärt außerdem, dass Sie selbstständig tätig ist und sich freut, Ihre Verwandtschaft endlich kennen zu lernen. Liam fährt schließlich mit Ihr zurück zu den Uptown Apartments und bringt Sie dort in seiner Wohnung unter. Er selbst erklärt, dass Er den nächsten Tag noch geschäftlich zu tun hat, Elsa aber Jasper besuchen gehen kann und auch Annica bereits informiert ist und vermutlich anreisen wird. Er selbst wäre dann bis zum Abend zurück und könne sich dann der Familienvereinigung anschließen. Elsa schöpft keinen Verdacht, da Ihr abruptes Auftauchen es plausibel macht, dass Liam noch zu arbeiten hat am Folgetag. Sie ist damit einverstanden, Ihn erst am kommenden Abend, mit den restlichen Geschwistern, wirklich kennen zu lernen. So lässt Liam Sie in seiner Wohnung zurück und begibt sich ins Hotelzimmer, wo Er alles lichtdicht verbarrikadiert und sich in den unruhigen Tagesschlaf begibt, nicht sicher, was Er von dieser Entwicklung halten soll. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson * Cassandra Brighton Antagonisten * Jared King (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Cara Jackson * Darius Walker * Michael Fledger (nur erwähnt) * Unbekanntes Mitglied der Geißel (Erstauftritt) * Luis Guerrera * Kurt * Dave * Jasper Skarsgård * Annica Skarsgård (nur erwähnt) * Elsa Skarsgård (Erstauftritt) * Frank Skarsgård (nur erwähnt) * Alexis Thorne * Talion Pyke * Nathalie Pierce * Edward Phelps (Erstauftritt) * Ryker Maxwell * Miranda Belleclaire * Dayana Valerian (nur erwähnt) * Victoria Morgan (nur erwähnt) * Brianna Rivers * Jason Turner Trivia * Liam bringt seinem Bruder Jasper den Roman "Inferno" von Dan Brown ins Klinikum mit. * Mit Dave wird zum ersten Mal eine namentlich bekannte und dem Klüngel nahestehende Person innerhalb der Handlung getötet. * Die Fitnessräume innerhalb der Avana Uptown Aparments, in welchen Liam und Cassie gemeinsam trainieren, existieren auch in Wirklichkeit und sind komfortabel eingerichtet. * Liam unterweist Cassie darin, wie man einen Straßenkampf führt und gewinnt. Dabei verweist Er darauf, dass es in einem "Street Fight keine Regeln gibt". Dies ist eine Referenz an "Fast & Furious 7", in dem Deckard Shaw Dominic Toretto ebenfalls darauf hinweist, dass es in einem Street Fight keine Regeln gibt.